Elon Musk
) Pretoria, South Africa |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg |vs = Mark Zuckerberg |releasedate = December 7, 2018 |votecount = TBD |location = Asterisms Space Mars A blue background with glowing shapes}} Elon Musk battled Mark Zuckerberg in Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Elon Reeve Musk was born on June 28th, 1971, in Pretoria, South Africa. He is a business magnate and investor. He holds South African, Canadian, and U.S. citizenship and is the founder, CEO, and lead designer of SpaceX; co-founder, CEO, and product architect of Tesla, Inc.; co-founder and CEO of Neuralink; and co-founder of PayPal. In May 2002, Musk founded SpaceX, an aerospace manufacturer and space transport services company, of which he is CEO and lead designer. He helped fund Tesla, Inc., an electric vehicle and solar panel manufacturer, in 2003, and became its CEO and product architect. In 2006, he inspired the creation of SolarCity, a solar energy services company that is now a subsidiary of Tesla, and operates as its chairman. In 2015, Musk co-founded OpenAI, a nonprofit research company that aims to promote friendly artificial intelligence. In July 2016, he co-founded Neuralink, a neurotechnology company focused on developing brain–computer interfaces, and is its CEO. In December 2016, Musk founded The Boring Company, an infrastructure and tunnel-construction company. Lyrics [Note: Elon Musk is in brown, while Dianne Feinstein and Jean-Luc Picard are in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Call me Musk. (Uh!) I'm here to help. (Yeah!) Flush a Zucker-turd for humanity's health! I'm making brilliant innovations in a race against the Dark Ages! You provide a place to discover your aunt's…kinda racist! Got called to Senate, data hack. You acted so robotic Star Trek's like, "We need Lieutenant Data back!" I'm Tony Stark with a James Bond sprinkle tossed in, And I've been flossin' since you double-crossed the Winklevoss twins! 'Verse 2:' Dope smoking with Joe Rogan don't slow-motion my pace, man! When I'm conquering MySpace, it's actual space, man! I got a loan from the White House, boom! Sent that shit straight to the Moon! Now I'm taking mankind to Mars, but for your kind, man, I ain't got room! Your platform only launches depression! Who put the elf with no friends in charge of human connection? (Hey!) You claim to be some kind of saint, but you ain't! Why don't you Lean In and FaceMash my musky Dutch taint! I'm destined to rep Earth; you sold us out for some net worth! Your site's got so many Russian bots, they should call it the Social Nyet-work! Scrapped lyrics Call me Musk 'cause I reek of wealth! Trivia *Musk is the fifth character to fly mid battle, after Master Chief, Superman, Goku, and David Copperfield. *He is the tenth person to visually be seen holding either a cigarette, a cigar, or a pipe. *He was first hinted at during an episode of the Matthew Santoro Podcast when EpicLLOYD states, "I'm doing some research on him right now for undisclosed reasons."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IumCDotB4qU&t=43m36s *A preview of him was shown during an ERB News video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkCqXiKxCVs&t=40s *The real Musk once invited Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD to perform Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison at his house party.https://www.instagram.com/p/BHIsu9Xh2F3/ *Musk is the third rapper to be born in South Africa, after Shaka Zulu and J. R. R. Tolkien. Gallery Elon Musk Preview.png|Musk's preview during the ERB News video Elon Musk flamethrower.png|Musk holding a Not-a-Flamethrower Elon Musk flamethrower ERB News.png|The Not-a-Flamethrower in the ERB News 2018 video Elon Musk’s Fake Tweet on ERB’s Twitter.png|A fake tweet posted by the ERB Twitter dramatizing what Musk might say if he saw the battle References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Bonus Battle Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg Category:EpicLLOYD